Saga of Light Madurai Part 3
by Angel Wolf
Summary: The wedding is commencing and a few interesting things arise like Matt actually being her cousin, and Dare being her cousin also.
1. Chapter 1

Saga of Light Madurai Part 3: Organoids, Beaches, and Life

  
  


Well here it is part 3 all of my friends. I know I said they would be at camp, but I had a better idea. It goes with

my new story Heartless or is She?

  
  


Chapter 1: Missing Leader and Pasts

" Uh oh," said Matt from where he looked at the destroyed camp sign. " Looks like camp is canceled," said Stella and smiled. " Well at least now I can go on my little

exploration," said Light under her breath. " Where are you going?" asked Reno. " The Ruins there's a rumor of a hidden chamber or hanger and home there," said Light as she ran with a duffle bag over her shoulder. " Oh and while I'm gone Flicker your in charge," said Light as she jumped into Angel and sped away Phantom close behind.

  
  


" Hidden chamber, but how did she learn about that?" asked Vera. " I don't know, but she is a class A pilot," said Matt. " Sure is and she is our leader," said Flicker. " Well what should we do?" asked Magic tiredly. " How about we go to the beach," said Vera as she sat looking out a window. " I would like that," said Flicker her blond hair held back in a blue bandana. " OK then beach it is," said Matt as he piloted the Indigo Nero towards a beach.

  
  


Angels Cockpit

" Yes a hidden hanger and only Harps shall enter," said Light to herself. Angel put her head to the side wondering what Light meant. " Harp is the last name of the person who made or at least helped make the hanger," said Light. Phantom howled and Light took out a strange looking flute. " I believe that this flute is the key," said Light and held the flute with the wolfs head at the end. " Angel go where ever your heart desires," said Light and started to play the flute. 

  
  


She played many tunes like " Wind Leaves" and her favorite " When Mountains Fall and Rivers Rise", but nothing happened. Then she started to reach back into her memory to older songs and came up with " I am a Transporter" and then she started to play a fast paced song she had heard Bronze play on his electric guitar. " Never say die never give in as long as your still alive and the fighting spirit is alive in your heart," the words to the song thought Light. 

  
  


Angel howled and Light opened her eyes and saw a big area of rocks and smiled. " The ruins I guess the camp was close to the ruins," said Light as she smiled. " Well Angel I guess I go solo from here on in," said Light as she took out a hover board and climbed on. " I better take this just in case," said Light as she put the flute in her backpack and quickly walked into the ruins. 

  
  


Back with the others

" Anyone here have a surf board?" asked Vera as she sat on the beach watching Magic and Ghost swim around in the waves. " I do, but I don't think you wanna be out there while Magic is," said Reno as he sat under an umbrella. " I know, but I need to get surfing or I'll go nuts," said Vera as she stood up and quickly walked to the Indigo Nero and came back out carrying a black and white surf board with a water dragon down the middle. 

  
  


" My signature," said Vera and took to the waves. " I hope she knows what she is doing," said Flicker and then quickly walked into the waves and was surprised when Freeborn walked into the waves and didn't even care. " How nice of you Freeborn wanna give me a ride?" asked Flicker and the zoid growled and she jumped on. 

  
  


" Hey Matt go get the Ranos you can have a blast," said Stella as she sat and stared into the water. " OK Stella, but what will you do?" asked Matt. " Reno and I can just sit here," said Stella as she sat in a tank-top and shorts. " OK thanks," said Matt as he ran to get in his new zoid. " I wonder what we are going to do with the extra Teras?" said Reno. " Well we could sell it or we could offer it to the Pyrotechnics," said Stella. " Sure I bet K.J. would like a zoid and the Teras is perfect," said Reno. " OK when Light comes back will try to get a hold of them," said Stella. 

  
  


" Uh Stella where is the pyromaniac cat of yours?" asked Flicker from where she sat. " Oh Silver she's in my room," said Stella quietly. "OK then was just wondering," said Flicker as she sat on Freeborn's head. 

" Hey Flicker I wonder how Light is," said Vera from her surf board. " Most likely she is fine," said Flicker as she looked around seeing a shadow and ducking before Matt hit her in the head. " Matt Hermanos what are you trying to do shave my head?" yelled Flicker. " No just trying to scare you," said Matt and Flicker growled.

  
  


Back with Light

" Never knew that a cave could actually make you feel at home," said Light. She looked around at the walls and saw drawings of wolves and other assorted animals. She smiled and touched one with her silver gloved right hand. She had cut it, but was still piloting so she had wrapped it in a bandage and put her glove over it. She thought of a song she had heard and slowly started to sing it. " Wolf of power and of might silver guardian of the night watch over me as I dream and I will safely wake in the morning," sang Light and smiled when the song echoed off the walls. ( my computer won't let me update and I am writing this as I listen to a wolf cd) 

  
  


Back With the Others

" Stella it wasn't me I swear," yelled Magic as he ran around the Indigo Nero the younger girl chasing him around yelling about something or another. " What didn't you do?" asked Reno. " I didn't take that pyromaniac cat of hers," said Magic as he ran past Reno and ducked into his room and walked in to find the a mentioned cat on his bed.

  
  


" Uh Stella I found Silver," said Magic as he looked at the black and gray cat on his bed. " Sorry about that Magic I think this cat should be called " Dragon" instead of "Silver"," said Stella as she picked up the cat. ( My brothers cat just had kittens and one is named "Dragon Fusion" in honor of Mal and Dragonwilan. Sorry if I spelled your name wrong. Oh and the other one is named " Himeko Rain" in honor of you Krystin)

  
  


" That's OK anyway's it's not everyday you have a silver and black pyromaniac cat visit your room," said Magic and then noticed what he said and locked his door after putting the cat 

(pyromaniac) into Stella's arms. " Hey Magic I agree with you that cat is a pyromaniac," said Vera from where she sat on a chair in his room. 

  
  


" Uh how did you get in here?" asked Magic. " I have been running from Stella just because I took her cookie and this was the closest room," said Vera and sighed. " Of course I would rather be hiding in my own room," said Vera and then laughed and whistled. " What are you doing?" asked Magic a puzzled look on his face. " I am going to my own room," said Vera as a black shape appeared in front of the window. " Come on Velocity let's get a move on," said Vera.

  
  


Back with Light

" Lost I got myself lost in the ruins," said Light as she turned a corner and came face to face with a wall and then saw a small hole that looked like a keyhole. " Key," said Light wondering and took the flute out of her backpack. She reached up and put the end piece in the hole and then wondered what to do next. 

  
  


So how do you like it so far. Chapter 2 coming soon. Cliff hangers on both parts and how will Light open the door and what's this three wolfs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Saga of Light Madurai Part 3: Organoids, Beaches and Life

Well I don't own zoids, but I do own the idea to the story. More mystery's unravel in this chapter. Will Vera ever get away from Stella and what is this 3 wolves.

  
  


Chapter 2: Wolves???

" See you Magic," said Vera as she jumped into the cockpit of Velocity and ran to the window of her room and climbed in. " Great I have to break into my own room," said Vera and opened the window and climbed in. Velocity returned to the hanger and Vera was happy to be in her own white and blue walled room. 

  
  


" Home sweet home," said Vera and laid down on the top of her bed and smiled and looked in the mirror her hair all wet from surfing. " I guess I'll have to take a bath later," said Vera and then took a ponytail from a door handle and pulled her hair back. 

  
  


" Hey Vera it's safe to come out I tied Stella up in her room," said Flicker sarcastically. " Thanks Flicker," said Vera as she changed out of her surfing outfit into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. " Your Welcome Vera," said Flicker and walked away towards the living room. Next thing anyone heard was a shout and they all came running.

  
  


" What is it?" asked Reno. " My sister is on tv," said Flicker and watched. " SO Ms. Orb how does it feel to be going to the Royal Cup?" asked the guy who was interviewing her. " Fine I guess, but the best part is that there will be more then just us and the Armada team going," said Saturn and then looked at the screen. " Flicker if your listening you better make it to the Royal Cup," said Saturn and gave a peace sign.

  
  


" Oh and you Pyrotechnics good luck," said Saturn and then smiled. " Oh and to my fiancee Bronze where ever you are Sunday remember," said Saturn and then they turned the screen off. " Cool your sisters really nice," said Vera. " Sure is now come on I'm bored," said Flicker.

  
  


With Light

" How do I open this blasted door?" asked Light and then had an idea. "Maybe I play the flute," said Light and started to play many different songs. She ended up playing " Never Say Die" in different ways until all of a sudden the door seemed to creek open and Light's brown eyes lite up.

  
  


" It opened!" exclaimed Light as the door opened more until the opening was large enough for her too squeeze thru.

As she entered she saw 4 capsules and she walked up to a control panel. " Wonder what are in these things," said Light and slowly hit some buttons experimentally and then was surprised when the first capsule started to hiss and make noise. 

  
  


Light watched as it broke and something that resembled a zoid fell out. It growled and looked at her and Light wondered what it was. " You look like Razor Fusion except a ton smaller," said Light to the small creature who was growling and glaring at her. " Wonder what you are," said Light and the thing walked over to her and sniffed her and bobbed it's head up and down.

" I think I'm going to call you " Freelance" do you like that name?" asked Light. The thing ran over to a computer and taped a couple of keys. On the screen the words " My name is Freelance," blinked in big black letters. Light stared at the screen and then looked at the creature. " What exactly are you?" asked Light. Freelance typed in the words " I am an Organoid" on the screen. 

  
  


" Wow like what the Guardian Force had?" asked Light. Freelance bobbed her head and walked over to another capsule. " What's in that one another thing like you?" asked Light. Freelance again bobbed her head up and down and Light laughed. " OK," said Light and hit some buttons and the other one started to make the hissing noise and opened. Light gasped when a silver organoid that looked a lot like Freelance came out. The difference was in size, color, and a few other things. Freelance looked like a wolf. This other one tho was smaller and looked more agile. It had two wings and a smaller head and thinner build. 

  
  
  
  


" So what are you called?" asked Light. The organoid put it's head to the side and stared at Light and then ran to the computer and typed in three letters " Yau" was what the zoid typed in. " So your Freelance," said Light pointing to the black organoid. " And your Yau," said Light pointing to the silver organoid. 

  
  


They nodded their heads and walked over to the next capsule. " Another one like you?" asked Light. They nodded their head back and forth indicating no. " No well let's see what is in this one," said Light and opened the capsule and a small wolf like creature fell out and ran up to her and tried to climb up her pants. 

" Who are you?" asked Light to the mini-zoid. Freelance howled and Light understood and was shocked. " Zero," said Light and the little mini-zoid ran to her and she picked it up.

" Freelance, Yau, and Zero," said Light and looked at the 4th capsule wondering what was in store for her when she opened it. 

  
  


Back with the others

" Flicker let me out!!" yelled Stella and Flicker opened the door frying pan in hand from cooking. " Sorry, but I can't have you chasing Vera around," said Flicker. " Sorry I guess I better control my temper," said Stella and walked out and Matt was standing looking at her. " I got Comet all fixed up everything is set to go," said Matt and Stella smiled. " Good I was hoping you would be able to get her fixed.

  
  


" Reno Star I want my surf boards back," yelled Vera as she ran after to older boy who was carrying two of her most prized possessions other then Velocity. Reno had her black and white one with the water dragon and her other one which was pure black with symbols on it. Flicker and Matt walked out and seeing the problem Magic ran onto the shore grabbed the two surf boards and handed them to Vera. 

" Here Vera I believe that these belong to you," said Magic and handed them over with a scowling Reno standing behind him. " Thanks Magic," said Vera and walked off. " Hey Magic you spoiled my fun," said Reno. " Leave her alone Reno she is after all Vega's sister," said Magic. " OK, but she has two surf boards why two?" asked Reno.

  
  


" Because one is my surf board and the other is my practice board," said Vera as she walked out a body board in her hands. " I also enjoy body boarding," said Vera and took to the waves.

  
  


So how do you guys like it so far. To understand this more you might want to read part 1 and 2 plus The Hybrid. Oh and maybe even my story Heartless or is She? They all tie into this in a way. 


	3. My Mother

Saga of Light Madurai: Beaches, Organoids, and Life

  
  


This story has characters from my story Heartless or is She? This series and that story go together. Heartless or is She tells the past. This story is going to change from this point on. I do not own zoids, but if I did I would have made Raven kill Van.

  
  


Chapter 3: You're My Mother!!!!

As Light looked at the 4th capsule she wondered what would be inside. Another organoid or maybe something else. Well whatever it was she was going to find out now. Light pushed the button and all of a sudden Freelance and Yau looked up. Out of the 4th capsule fell a girl of about Light's age.

  
  


With the others

" Hey anyone seen Stella?" asked Flicker. " Yes the Blitz team needs a new member and she is going to be the test," said Matt. ( see Damian I did fit your story in) " Oh well I hope she gets back by the time Light comes back or we will be in trouble," said Flicker. Matt nodded and all of a sudden Vera laughed. " Let's just hope my brother doesn't try out," said Vera and they all nodded. 

  
  


" War central that would be," said Reno as he came in from hiding from Vera. " I won't kill you, but if this was 100 years ago in guardian force time I would have," said Vera and winked at him. 

  
  


Flicker walked outside and remembered. " 5 days until the wedding," said Flicker and remembered the navy blue dress hanging in her closet and the silver one hanging in Light's. " Strange how three of us will be related," said Flicker to herself and then was surprised when Magic walked out and watched the sea. " Lenna and my brother are getting married the same day, same time, and same place," said Magic and Flicker looked up in surprise. " Lenna and Bit," said Flicker and Magic nodded. 

  
  


" Strange combo," said Vera as she sat down next to them in a pair of blue caprice and a white tank-top. " I know, but they love each other," said Magic and then all of a sudden. a yell is heard from the Indigo Nero. " Sounds like Reno did something," said Vera as she walked in shocked to see Reno staring at a very mad Vega. " I'm sorry Vega, I didn't know it was you," said Reno and Vera walked up behind her brother and hit him over the head with a frying pan. 

  
  


" Uh Vera why did you hit your own brother over the head with my frying pan?" asked Flicker. " He's annoying and I guess Reno said something like " No solicitation" and he got mad," said Vera as Sarah stood looking at the blue haired teenager. " Oh hi Sarah," said Vera finally noticing her and Sarah face faulted. " Who'd dare hit me in the head!" yelled Vega as he sat up a big bump on his head from where he got hit. 

  
  


They all pointed to Vera including Sarah and Reno and Vera looked surprised. " I thought you guys were on my side," said Vera and they all looked at her. " Sorry Vega OK, but why are you here in the first place?" asked Vera. Vega shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness and looked at Vera. " Can't I come and see my own sister without having a reason?" asked Vega.

  
  


With Light

Light looked in surprise as the girl stood up her shoulder length hair held in a ponytail and her black cape and white uniform looking old. " Hello," said Light to the girl who looked up in surprise at Light and almost fainted. " Oh hi I'm Ebony Harp," said the girl and was surprised when Light's eyes bugged out. " The Ebony Harp, the one from Guardian Force, but that would mean that you were like 100 at least now," said Light and Ebony nodded not seeming to get what was wrong. 

  
  


" Yes, I froze myself about 100 years ago with my daughter and then gave her too some people 13 years ago," said Ebony and then looked at Light and froze. " You're my daughter," said Ebony and suddenly Light looked alarmed. " How can I be your daughter we are like the same age," said Light looked at Ebony. " I know, but I froze myself and you after I had you, but used a machine that made me change back to 13," said Ebony and Light fainted.

  
  


" Uh, Light wake up," said Ebony shaking her daughter slowly the two organoids looking at Light and suddenly Light woke up and almost fainted again. " I thought it was all a bad dream, but no such luck," said Light. " Sorry, Light I didn't mean to scare you," said Ebony and helped her daughter to her feet. " Well if you're my mother who's my father?" asked Light. " Who do you think your father was?" asked Ebony. " I don't know," said Light and Ebony sighed. " Your father Ebony your birth father was Raven," said Ebony. " Raven the one that tried to kill Van?" asked Light. " Yes, he was your father that is why I gave you to the Madurai's because your adopted father is Van's great grandson," said Ebony. 

  
  


Light looked extremely surprised. " Weird I'm the daughter of Raven and Ebony Harp," said Light and was surprised when she looked at Ebony who was hugging the organoid's. " Well Light looks like Freelance here told you a bit, but I bet she didn't tell you I was an ancient zoidian," said Ebony waiting to see what Light would do. 

  
  


So how do you like it. Strange, funny, obnoxious, or just plan to hard to understand. Well whatever you thought please be kind and review it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Saga of Light Madurai Part 3: Organoids, Beaches, and Life

  
  


Please someone read this story it has only gotten one review. Who knows when my dad will get me a better Internet service so I can put up part 4 so you should hang onto this story as much as you can. To tell the truth when I decide to I am going to print off all the chapters and put them in one story, but that will be a long time from now. Well as always I don't own zoids, but I do own this story. Oh and this story will really surprise you all. 

  
  


Chapter 4: In Spirit and Real Life

Light looked at her mother and fainted hearing the words ancient zoidian. Ebony laughed at her daughters reacting, but slowly realized Raven had done the same thing. She smirked to herself like she had done so long ago and nodded her head to the right Freelance ran off and returned a few minutes later with a bucket of water.

  
  


Ebony dumped the water unceremoniously on Light who immediately jumped to her feet and looked at Ebony. " I believe your worse then Magic," said Light. Ebony looked at her and then laughed. " Well I was one of the most feared people in my time," said Ebony. Slowly Light looked at her mom and smiled. " OK so we don't looked alike who cares," said Light. " Well shouldn't we be getting back to well your house?" asked Ebony. Light raised her eyebrows and laughed. 

  
  


With the others

Vera was watching Stella chase Magic around the base and Flicker chasing Stella. She smacked her head and slowly let out a deep breath. Vega watched them and then turned to his sister. " Is it always like this?" asked Vega. Vera shook her head and smiled. " No actually usually Light or I break it up and usually Flicker isn't after them," said Vera.

  
  


" Where is Light anyway's?" asked Vega. " Who knows she went off on some adventure," said Vera. " And who was left in charge?" asked Vega. " Flicker," said Reno and Vera in unison. " Where's Matthew?" asked Vega. Reno and Vera exploded in laughter. " It's Matt Vega," said Vera between tears from laugher. " He's working on my Command Wolf," said Sarah. " Oh," said Vega as he looked at her and started laughing again. Sarah looked at the boy and raised her eyebrows. " What's so funny?" asked Sarah. " What happened to your hair?" asked Vega. Sarah put her hand to her blue hair and it came away black. " Matt Hermanos when I get a hold of you," said Sarah and marched off.

  
  


Back with Light

" Actually Ebony ( doesn't want to call her mom) I live with a team," said Light. Ebony put her head to the side wondering what Light meant. " We have team's now and battle for fun," said Light. Ebony gasped wondering why her daughter would want to do that. " Really Light you don't have to follow my path," said Ebony. Light laughed and Yau and Freelance looked at her wondering what was so funny. " I'm following my own path," said Light and suddenly Zero nodded and jumped on Light's shoulder. Light laughed as she looked at Zero.

  
  


" Uh who made Zero?" asked Light. Yau and Freelance pointed their heads towards Ebony who nodded. " Yes, I made her," said Ebony as the little wolf like mini-zoid licked Light's face. Freelance and Yau laughed as the mini-zoid ran around playfully nipping at Light's shoe strings. " Well how about we get back to your team," said Ebony. Light nodded and then laughed. " Of course I'm lost," said Light. Ebony laughed and slowly looked at Freelance who nodded. " Freelance remembers the way out," said Ebony. " Uh Ebony how does Freelance know what your thinking without having to talk?" asked Light.

  
  


" We can communicate with signals because we've known each other for such a long time," said Ebony. Light nodded and started to follow Freelance and Ebony. " Light what kind of zoids do you have?" asked Ebony. " Custom zoids one's named " Angel" and the others " Phantom"," said Light. Ebony smiled. " So how long have you been a pilot?" asked Ebony. " About 3 years," said Light and slowly turned to Ebony. " Oh and don't think you have to baby me because you don't," said Light wanting to make a point. Ebony nodded and slowly took a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket. " First time I've seen the sun for a long time," said Ebony.

  
  


Suddenly the were outside and in the sunshine. Angel and Phantom looked at Ebony wondering who she was. " Angel and Phantom this is Ebony Harp from Guardian Force and my mother," said Light. Ebony looked at the zoids in utter amazement and then looked at Phantom. " That zoid reminds me of Lee," said Ebony. The zoid sniffed her and growled and opened the cockpit. " Hey Light are there any extra zoids at you base?" asked Ebony. " Yes, we have a Tera Striker," said Light and Ebony nodded. " Good, but maybe I can find my own zoid," said Ebony. Slowly she jumped into Phantoms cockpit and was amazed when the zoid stood up without a pilot.

  
  


" Uh Light do they have an AI system?" asked Ebony. 

" Yes they do," said Light and smiled. " Angel's AI is called " R" and Phantom's AI is " Si"," said Light. " Strange when we had AI they were more like man made organoids," said Ebony. Light nodded and then looked at her. " Wasn't the first man made organoid named Beke?" asked Light.

  
  


" Yes and the first women made organoid was called 

" Aga" and it was in my little brother Command Wolf," said Ebony. " I didn't know that," said Light. " No one knew that Aga was an AI so when he got destroyed it was a very sad moment for me," said Ebony and then slowly laughed. " And to think about 100 years later my daughter had two AI zoids," said Ebony. All of a sudden Phantom stopped. " What in the world," said Light as Angel stopped and she stared down from the cockpit and gasped. All Ebony did was to stare at the ground not believing what she saw. 

  
  
  
  


So how do you like it. Who do you think they have seen. I'll give you a clue. Black that's what his name means. I hope you have liked it so far. Oh and this chapter ended a lot differently then I planned, but I had an idea so I put it in. Oh and if your wondering about how I keep my characters in character you have to be able to put yourself in the characters shoes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Saga of Light Madurai Part 3: Organoids, Beaches, and Life

  
  


So how did you like the last chapter. Did any of you figure out whom Ebony saw? Well lets figure out if you were right. This story may be longer then ten chapters, but who cares I'm gonna start putting the chapters together in one story anyway's. Well here's chapter 5. I don't own zoids so please don't sue I only have six dollars. Well on with the Saga.

  
  


Chapter 5: Wishes MAY Come True

Ebony just stared at the figure that stood before her. It couldn't be him, he had died at least that's what they had told her. Light looked at the figure and didn't believe what she saw. Her eyes bugged out and slowly she let out a breath. 

  
  


Freelance ran up to the figure who petted the organoid and smirked. Slowly he removed his hood and there before them stood Raven. Ebony gasped and ran up to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. He returned the kiss and then looked at Light and smirked at the girl who was about 3 years younger then him outwardly, but inwardly a lot younger.

  
  


" It has been a long time," said Raven quietly as he looked at Ebony who was now looking at him. " To long," said Ebony and smiled as her dark hair blew in a breeze. Light blushed looking at her parents who looked her own age, but were so much older in memory. Raven looked at Light and smirked and walked over to her. " You look like your mother," said Raven and then looked at the two marks mostly hidden on her head.

" Only a lot calmer," said Raven and touched her face with his hand. " So you're my dad?" asked Light. Raven looked at her and nodded. " Hard to believe your parents were once the most feared people on planet Zi," said Raven and put his hand back into his pocket. 

  
  


Light just smiled and looked at Angel and Phantom. " Not so hard actually," said Light. Her eyes twinkled and the two zoids watched as she looked around and wiped off some fake skin that was covering up a mark under her eye. " I didn't know how I got this mark, but now I know," said Light as the purple mark that was a line and a dot seemed to glow. Raven studied the mark and then looked at his own. " A lot like mine actually," said Raven and Light nodded. " Well maybe we should get back to your base before your friends start to worry," said Ebony and Light nodded. " OK, but you two how am I going to get there?" asked Raven.

  
  


Light looked around and sighed and noticed something black in the air. " Uh Raven what's that?" asked Light. " Oh that would be Shadow," said Raven. " Shadow!" shouted Raven and the black organoid descended and Light's eyes sparkled. 

" Thunder Raven!" shouted Ebony and suddenly a big black Saber Fang appeared and Light jumped in surprise. Raven smirked and jumped into the zoid as Shadow became a pillar of light. 

  
  


" Come on lets get back to your base," said Ebony as she looked around and smirked. " Lee," whispered Ebony and a black Shadow Fox like zoid appeared. " That's Lee!" exclaimed Light looking at the zoid in amazement. " Yes, Lee or Shadow Wolf," said Ebony as she got in Freelance and Yau going inside the zoid.

  
  


" Follow us then," said Light and Angel and Phantom started to run towards where the Indigo Nero was. 

  
  


Sometime Later

" Wow Light it's beautiful," said Ebony as she saw the Indigo Nero. " Looks like Magic's in trouble again," said Light as she saw Magic running around outside. " Hey Magic what did you do this time?" asked Light. " Oh hey Light, I don't know really she's just hyper," said Magic and then started running again. 

  
  


" Hey Light who're the new people?" asked Stella as she forgot about Magic. " Stella I want you to meet my birth parents Raven and Ebony Harp," said Light. Stella looked at Light and then fainted and then got back up. " What do you mean?!" exclaimed Stella. " I was frozen when I was born with Ebony and it seems Raven and Ebony gave me to my parents," said Light. Stella nodded and smiled her hair wet so it was obvious she had been swimming.

  
  


" Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you," said Stella. Ebony jumped out of Lee and smiled. " No the pleasures all ours," said Ebony.

  
  


So how do you like it. I hope you like it and please review it.


	6. Chapter 6

Saga of Light Madurai: Organoids, Beaches, and Life

  
  


Well here's another chapter in the ongoing saga of Light's life. Light may seem like an angel on the outside, but what happens when Ebony, Raven, and Light develop a new armor for Angel and a new CAS emerges.

  
  


Chapter 6: De Dark Wolf

" Light Madurai do you know you have worried us all sick," said Vera as she lectured the young leader. Light sighed and smirked at her friend. " Sure and you know what else I'm fine," said Light and Vera shook her head. " Well Stella and Flicker practically kilt us all," said Reno from his seat looking at Raven a bit cautiously. " Uh, sorry about that," said Light and then looked up at Matt who was black and blue.

  
  


" What happened to you?" asked Light raising an eyebrow. " Sarah that's what," said Matt as he slumped into a chair. Ebony shook her head and looked at him. " Who's Sarah?" asked Ebony and then turned around as the hair on the back of her neck bristled. " I'm Sarah," said Sarah and was going to hit Ebony when the girl caught her hand and smirked. " Not so fast," said Ebony and Raven winked. " She's your elder by more then 60 years," said Raven and Light smirked. 

  
  


" What is she an ancient zoidian or something," said Sarah sarcastically and when no one else laughed she almost fainted. 

  
  


" Sure am Ebony Shadow Harp from Guardian Force time and way back I was Sierra Rayon," said Ebony to Sarah and smiled. " Light's my daughter and Raven here was and still is my husband," said Ebony. Light smiled and then looked at her parents and smirked. " Hey want to help me with a little project of mine?" asked Light. They looked at her and smirked and nodded. " What is it?" asked Ebony and then stood up. 

  
  


" A new armor," said Light and smiled. " Armor what your zoid changes armors?" asked Raven. " Yes, Angel has three armors and this will be the 4th," said Light. " Just promise me you won't make it like Sniper," said Matt. Light laughed remembering how she had left the black armor on overnight and the zoid had found Matt sleepwalking and had practically scared the boy to death. 

  
  


" Nope, it will be a lot worse," said Light and brought out a plan from her pants pocket. Ebony and Raven looked at it and they got a mischievous glint in their eyes. " So what will it be called?" asked Stella. " For us to know and you to find out," said Light and then looked at Flicker. " How many days until the wedding?" asked Light. " Uh, 5 I think," said Flicker. The wedding was going to be on a Tuesday for some weird reason. 

  
  


" OK we will have most of it done by then, but don't forget about the little surprise we're planning," said Light and Flicker smirked. " Don't worry I haven't," said Flicker and the boys looked at them and sighed. 

  
  


" Come on u two time to get that armor made," said Light and ran to the hanger. Angel growled and looked at a pile of red, blue, and black metal. " So this is the metal for the De Dark Wolf," said Ebony as she studied the metal. Light nodded and Freelance looked at a piece of metal and examined it. " How is it?" asked Light to the organoid. Freelance nodded and looked at Angel and the hybrid nodded. " This is going to be awesome," said Ebony and found a tool kit and started working on a piece of metal. 

  
  


" So what is so special about this armor?" asked Raven.

" De Dark Wolf is beautiful, but deadly at once and Ebony be careful with that piece it's for the wings," said Light as Ebony worked on a bat wing like piece of metal. " Don't worry," said Ebony as she wasn't paying attention and cut her arm. " She told you to be careful," said Raven. Ebony shook her head and went to find the sick bay. " Well it looks like it's just you and me," said Raven, but Light smiled. " No actually I have a little friend that might be able to help us," said Light and whistled and suddenly a purple and silver wolf like zoid that stood only to Light's shoulder appeared. " No one knows about Fallen here, but is she going to scare my brother and Saturn on their wedding day," said Light.

  
  


Raven looked at the zoid and smiled. " She's really pretty," said Raven as the zoid nodded and finished the one wing. " Just the opposite of Angel," said Light as she worked on a piece of metal with a long tool. " What's that for?" asked Ebony as she entered back in followed by Matt trying to get her back. " Ebony your injured," said Matt, but Ebony just whistled and Freelance and Yau appeared and she stepped on Freelances back and flew up and looked at where one wing was already done. 

  
  


" Good looking wing," said Ebony as she examined the black wing with red running down the corners. " Thanks I started that even before I got Angel finished," said Ebony. 

" Matt go back this is not for you to see until it's finished," said Light and the boy ran back knowing how dangerous Light could be. " So what does " De" stand for?" asked Ebony remembering her brother. " Nothing," said Light and kept working on a piece of foot armor. " It's another way to say " the"," came a voice from the shadows and Light looked up. " Hi Light," came the voice and Light smirked. 

  
  


" Oracle, I was wondering when you would arrive," said Light as a violet haired girl with green bangs emerged from the shadows followed by what appeared to be a zoid. " Hi, Oracle Honda and Key at your service," said Oracle and bowed the zoid doing the same. " Is that an organoid?" asked Ebony. 

" Oh Key here no she's just a miniature Saber," said Oracle and Key bobbed her head. " Oracle here was my best friend on the Gold team," said Light. 

  
  


" Of course and we could of created a mutiny if we had wanted to," said Oracle and Light smiled impishly. " Yes, but of course that same day we had to go and fight the Black Drafter team," said Light in a hushed tone. " Yes, and we lost our zoids in the fight," said Oracle and looked at Key. " All, but Key and Fallen I mean," said Oracle and smiled. " Yes, because we used the AI key's from our zoids," said Light. " I knew it," said Raven. " Knew what?" asked Light. " That I felt an AI in Fallen," said Raven and Light nodded. " Yes, AI Fallen," said Light.

  
  


" So that means she's not a true organoid," said Ebony. 

" No she's just man made," said Light, but smiled. " Come on lets get Dark Wolf finished," said Light, but Oracle smirked. " Or should you say Fallen Angel," said Oracle as she and Key started working on a piece of metal. Pretty soon Light, Raven, Ebony, Oracle, Key, Shadow, Yau, Freelance, Fallen and even Angel herself had gotten more then half of the armor finished. " Come on Light none of us can sleep!" shouted Stella and Vera from their rooms. Finally at about 5 am in the morning and after going thru about 6 cans of coffee and breaking the cappuccino maker they finally stopped. 

  
  


" Look at it," said Light who was still on a sugar rush. All she got for an answer was a snore from Raven and some muffled words from Ebony. " Hey Fallen will you assist them to the couch?" asked Light as she impishly got in the cockpit and then yawned. " Great the sugars wearing off," said Light and nodded off to sleep. 

  
  


Next Morning

" Light how dare you break the cappuccino maker!" shouted Flicker. When no response came she walked into the living room to find Ebony, Raven, and some other girl asleep on the floor. " OK where's Light?!" exclaimed Flicker and was sharply rebuked by Raven saying if they woke Ebony she would go haywire on them. 

" No mommy ten more," said Oracle in her sleep and rolled over. " Nice," said Stella as she walked in and looked at Oracle. " Light's oldest and best friend Oracle Honda," said Stella and Flicker nodded. " Get out of the hanger and go to bed," said Ebony in her sleep and the others smirked. " Don't forget me to thank her later," said Flicker as she ran to the hanger knowing Light was most likely asleep in the cockpit.

  
  


" I swear Light what's gotten into you that you could break the cappuccino maker," said Flicker as she walked up to Angel and was surprised when the zoid looked at her and opened the cockpit. " Light!" exclaimed Flicker and Light woke up and shook her head. " What?" asked Light sleepily. " Why did you break the cappuccino maker?" asked Flicker and Light blinked. " That wasn't me Flicker it was Ebony she drank like three whole cans of it and I'll be surprised if Oracle and Raven didn't break the coffee maker," said Light. " I just ate like 5 donuts and by the end of the day I'm sure Stella's going to have decided on the proper way to dispose of me," said Light. Flicker blinked wondering if this was the same Light who had left just a day before.

  
  


So how do you like it? Pretty soon the wedding and what is going to happen when Light, Stella, and Flicker reveal their so called "Surprise". Stay tuned for more chapters, more hilarious all nighters, and more hyper teens. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Saga of Light Madurai: Beaches, Organoids, and Life

Well here's another chapter for all of you. Three days till the wedding and is the rumor that the Light Chasers aren't going to make it to the Royal Cup true. Well as always I don't own zoids so you no sue.

  
  


Chapter 7: Pre-Wedding Ceremonies

" Well there it is," said Stella as she looked at Hope City where the wedding was being held. " Yes, there it is," said Light smiling and looked at Raven and Ebony who were looking around the control station in awe. " Wow technologies come a long way since we were alive," said Ebony. Raven elbowed her and looked at the other's white faces. " Hey we were frozen for 100 years or so," said Ebony raising her shoulders and the others relaxed. " Hey where's Vega?" asked Raven. The two had become fast friends considering that Raven and Vega both piloted dinosaur like zoids. 

  
  


" Sarah and Vega left Raven," said Matt. " I think they got sick of Stella's and your stunts," said Raven under his breath. He of all the male members of the team wasn't afraid of Stella. He on the other hand was afraid of Light and Ebony. His wife and daughter were not the best people to make mad. " Hey Rav, want to help me with my liger?" asked Magic. Of all the people on the team Raven had developed a distaste for the blond haired and blue eyes liger pilot. " No Magic I do not and the name's Raven," said Raven. Ebony smirked and looked at Magic. " Hey Magic I stayed up last night fixing that blasted Star Liger of yours don't worry about it," said Ebony. 

  
  


Magic blinked looking at Ebony and Raven raised his eyebrows. If there was someone who hated liger's more then him it had to be Ebony tho she had liger's she had a dangerous distaste for them. " Hey I was bored," said Ebony as she ran one of her hands thru her hair. Raven smiled which was rare for him. In other words' Ebony was conjuring up a plan. " Come on Raven," said Ebony as they stopped and she ran to the hanger followed by her husband. " What did you do to the liger?" asked Raven. Ebony just leaned over and kissed him quickly and jumped in Lee. He followed suit by jumping into Thunder Raven his black Saber Fang. 

  
  


Light soon followed obviously she was in on the plan also. " So what did you do to that blasted liger?" asked Raven.

" Rigged it," said Light simply. " With what?" asked Raven looking toward Angel who had a slight purple tint which obviously stated that Fallen was inside. " Let's just say I have a new respect for Vega," said Light and suddenly a shout was heard from inside the hanger. Light and Ebony broke out in laughter, but then stopped when a cloud of dust was seen. " I swear . . . ," said Light, but broke off her sentence and took to the air. Ebony and Raven looked to see Freeborn and Ebony said one word almost inaudible, " now." Suddenly something white and black appeared in front of Freeborn. 

  
  


" What is that?" asked Raven as they ran toward the city. " Merika," said Ebony simply and smiled as they entered the city. " Light what's the rush?" asked a voice and there before them stood a clear armored command wolf. " Magic, we rigged Ghost with one of the Fury's armors," said Light to the unknown voice. " Hey Light who're the new people?" asked the voice. Suddenly the cockpit of the command wolf opened to reveal Moon. " Moon these are my real parents," said Light quietly. Moon watched as Raven and Ebony jumped out of Lee and Thunder Raven and landed on Freelance and Shadow's back. " I know," said Moon suddenly. " What!" exclaimed Light and suddenly where Moon had once stood, stood a silver haired girl with yellow eyes. " Moon?" asked Light looking at her little sister.

  
  


" It's Illusion," said the girl and changed back into Moon. Ebony and Raven gasped and looked at Illusion. " So De did have a daughter like he said," hissed Raven. Illusion shook her head and smirked and pointed to Diamond the Command Wolf. " I'm surprised sister," came a voice from behind Ebony. There behind Ebony stood a girl with dark black hair loosely hanging cut in a V shape at her back. She was taller then the last time Ebony had seen her, but she remembered the snake like eye's of her twin. " So that means that Bronze is actually . . . ," said Raven trailing off. " Ivory," hissed a voice suddenly and they all turned around.

  
  


There behind them stood Matt and beside him stood a boy about Raven's age. They all blinked and suddenly Ebony ran to the boy and hugged him. " Ignite," said Ebony quietly and her little brother who now appeared older then her hugged her back. " It's me Ebony," said Ignite smiling. 

" I wasn't planning on a family reunion," said a cold voice, but Light smirked and turned around to face her uncle. 

  
  


" Hello Uncle De," said Light and looked at her older brother who looked stunned. " What Bronze surprised?" asked Illusion suddenly. Bronze just nodded and then De looked at Illusion. " I guess someone was tho," said a voice and suddenly Light looked up and saw Dare with someone at his side. Ebony blinked and focused and gasped. " Z....Zero is that you?" asked Ebony as she looked at him. Zero nodded and Dare smirked and looked at Light. " One big reunion planned to happen 100 years or so ago," said Zero and looked at the younger generation. " Of course we weren't planning on meeting up in 100 or was I told wrong?" asked Zero. 

  
  


Illusion, Matt, Light, and Bronze looked at each other for the first time noticing something they hadn't noticed before. Illusion looked like Bronze while Matt looked like Light. De, Ebony, Ignite, and Ivory studied each other also more menacing tho, but suddenly Saturn broke the silence as she walked in followed by a light blond haired lady and a dark black-haired man. Raven and Ebony blinked as they stared at the two not believing what they saw. Van looked at Raven blinking and Fiona just looked at Ebony smiling. Suddenly one thing was whispered between the whole group. 

  
  


" Not again," they all said. Light looked at Dare and suddenly had an idea tho later she swore it was an idiotic idea. " IF you guys can't get along I'm going to call up a few people and see what they think of you guys," said Light. They all turned to her including Illusion and Ivory. " Good now why in the heck do you hate each other?" asked Light. Ignite and Matt were the only ones other then Fiona and Van who didn't just stare at her. " She let them kill our Mom and Dad," said Ivory suddenly pointing at Ebony. " There was never an our in the first place," said De suddenly. They all looked at him and he quietly looked at them all. " Ivory and Ebony you know you're not twins," said De.

  
  


Slowly Ebony and Ivory nodded. " Ignite's the only one out of all of us here other then maybe Raven that has a reason to hate," said Matt suddenly. Illusion tho looked around and looked aghast. " Mom you're a fighter not a talker," said Illusion. Matt tho he was about the same age as Illusion grabbed her and dragged her off nodding at Ivory who just raised her shoulders. " Let's put the past in the past," said Zero, but suddenly Light broke out laughing. " OK you heard him guys let's put the past in the past," said Light.

  
  


Everyone blinked including Stella, Flicker, Vera, Magic, and Reno who had just shown up. " Oh and I forgot we have a little surprise for you," said Light smiling. Suddenly Fallen appeared and looked at them and so did Merika. " Are you ready?" asked Light and they all nodded. " Well I hope you like this," said Light and smirked.

  
  


" I will never say die as long as I have you at my side. I will never say never as long as I love you. There is light and darkness in everyone cause no one's perfect. Tho I will walk in the shadows, I will not fear for you are with me. You are my peace and my comfort. You are my hope and my light when it is dark. When I fall, you will pick me up and when I screw up you will help me get it right," sung Light, Stella, Flicker, Vera, and Ebony. Saturn and Bronze blinked and so did Fiona and Van. Suddenly clapping was heard and everyone turned to see Naomi, Brad, Leon, Lena, Bit, Jaime, and Dr. Taurus clapping. 

  
  


The singers blushed and Bit and Lena looked at all the new people. " Hey Light Chasers there's a rumor circulating that your not going to make it to the Royal Cup is that true?" asked Naomi. She was answered simply by Dare. " No way in heck are they not getting to the Royal Cup," said Dare. Light blinked and smiled at her cousin tho she didn't consider him a cousin. Nope he was closer then a cousin to her. 

  
  


" Hey guys I want to introduce you to my family," said Light suddenly. Everyone blinked and then suddenly Merika appeared and knocked Ivory over growling menacingly at the girl. " Someone get damn Merika off of me," said Ivory calmly and Ebony snapped her fingers and the organoid left Ivory alone. " The cursing one over there's my Aunt Ivory. Mr. Cool over there that's Uncle De, Over there with the crazy green bangs that's Ignite, Raven's my dad, Ebony's my mom, Van's dead, and Fiona's my ultra cool new friend, and Ms. Silver over there that's Illusion, you all know Matt, and of course you know Bronze," said Light. They all caught the joke about Van especially Raven who had been waiting for someone to do that for so long he actually felt sort of sorry for Van. The key word was sort of. 

  
  


Bit smiled and looked at everyone and his gaze rested on Zero and Dare. " Hey Light you skipped your boyfriend," kidded Bit and suddenly Lena had handed Light a frying pan. " I may love him, but that's just mean," said Lena and Light smirked. " Bit Cloud get back here before I put Vega's armor on Liger!" shouted Light as the two disappeared in a cloud of dust. " Last name fits him," said Vega jokingly from where he stood beside Raven. " My daughter," said Raven shaking his head. Vega nodded and smirked quietly. " I want to know did you ever have a son?" asked Vega. Raven looked at Vega and nodded slowly. " Ebony and I did Vega, his named was Vengance," said Raven quietly and tousled Vega's hair. " Hello my son," said Raven in a whisper. Vega blinked slowly and then looked at Raven. " So Vera's not my sister," said Vega. Raven smiled and looked at him. " Yes she is if you believe she is that is," said Raven. 

  
  


So how do you like it. I hope you liked it I spent a long time on it. 


End file.
